custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Thuka
Toa Thuka is a Toa of Fire from the Tren Krom Peninsula, and a member of the Order of Mata Nui. History Not much is known about Thuka's life as a Ta-Matoran except that he lived on the Tren Krom Peninsula on the Northern Continent and a friend of Nidhiki's before the Le-Matoran became a Toa. Around 45,000 years ago, Thuka became a Toa of Fire and began traveling the universe. Exploration of the Universe Thuka first arrived on the Southern Continent, where he fought the Dark Hunter Blaze. Thuka was beaten, but the arrival of the Toa of Ice Frozon saved him from death. Two weeks later, Thuka arrived on Xia, where he was given his Blaze Sword and Cordak blaster. After that, Thuka was traveling to Metru Nui when a storm destroyed his ship and he washed up on the shores of Daxia. Order of Mata Nui Thuka was discovered by two Order of Mata Nui agents, who brought him before Tobduk and Helryx. Tobduk wanted to kill him to keep the Order a secret, but Helryx decided to recruit him. Thuka was trained by veteran Toa of Fire Veluzak and became friends with fellow Order agent Airos. Some time afterward, Thuka was assinged on his first mission: capture a Skakdi loose on Onu-Metru. Alongside Airos, Ages, and Veluzak, Thuka tracked down the Skakdi deep inside the Archives, where the Skakdi had captured several miners and threatened to kill them. Thuka and Airos rescued the Matoran while Ages and Veluzak kept the Skakdi distracted. The Skakdi was arrested and imprisoned on Daxia. The Dark Times Centuries later, Makuta Teridax cast Mata Nui into sleep, creating the Great Catacyclm. Thuka was stationed on Daxia at the time, and was soon dispatched to the island of Southern Continent to keep an eye on the Matoran there because of the loss of Voya Nui. He stopped an invasion of Rahkshi about 500 years ago. Thuka later traveled to the island of Visorak in order to retrieve and artifact there. After two days of searching, Thuka found the artifact destroyed. He traveled back to his ship only to be ambushed by Zelkrak, Toa of Iron, who stole the ship and left Thuka for the Visorak on the island. Thuka was later rescued by Ages. War with the Brotherhood Centuries later, Thuka was summoned to Daxia, where he was sent to an enslaved island with Ages and a force of Dark Hunters, where they drove off the Brotherhood. Afterward, Thuka traveled to Destral and participated in the attack on the island. Then, he headed north to Metru Nui, where he helped in the battle. Post-War Thuka was in the Coliseum when Teridax announced the success of his Plan. Thuka immediatly sailed to the Northern Continent, where he drove off a force of Rahkshi. He then traveled with Airos to Odina, where they retrieved an artifact left behind by the Dark Hunters. The Toa of Fire then returned to the Southern Continent, where he remained in hiding. Battle of Bara Magna Thuka answered the Tahu's summons to participate in the Battle of Bara Magna. He fought against the Skrall, Skakdi, and Rahkshi of Teridax, and met the Glatorian Trella during the ensuing fight. He witnessed the Reformation of Spherus Magna and the defeat of Teridax and his forces. He then joined the Toa and Glatorian to start a new life. Spherus Magna Two days later, Thuka met up with Trella, who guided him to her friend near Tesara. Thuka was shocked and enraged to find Zelkrak waiting there, and demanded to know why Trella was allied with him. Zelkrak dismissed Trella, and was threatened by Zelkrak to either help him or die. Storyline appearences Chronicles of the Hereos (First appearence) Category:Toa